Father Christmas vs the Grinch
2018-12-03 (11).png|My original FotoJet (24).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Father Christmas vs the Grinch 'is GalactaK's thirty-sixth DBX, featuring Mr Santa Claus himself and the Grinch from the eponymous series in a Christmas special. 'Description Folklore vs How the Grinch stole Christmas! Merry Christmas to the DBX Fanon Wiki, and, in celebration, in the good old good vs evil format, we are having two completely Christmas-themed fictional characters duke it out! Who will win? The man in red or the crafty Christmas stealer? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The Grinch smirked. He was all ready. His suit was perfect, Max looked like the perfect reindeer and his sleigh looked very lifelike. Now he just had to wait for all of those stupid who's to go to bed. Then he could sneak down and steal Christmas. His smirk became a snicker and then a laugh. At least, that was until he heard a voice above his head some 6 minutes later. Father Christmas: Ho ho ho! I think I can stop for a it with that now. *''to his reindeer* ''Whoah! Whaoh! Down lads! The reindeer did so, only a few feet away from the Grinch. Father Christmas bailed out and picked up a giant sack of presents labelled 'TO THE NICE'. He started walking down the hill, grumbling all the while about the weight of the presents. However, he managed to make out the sound of footsteps on the snow. He turned around to see someone approaching his sleigh and started to run up the hill. When he got to his sleigh, he saw the Grinch just about to remove the reindeer. Father Christmas: Oi! What're you doing with my bloomin' sleigh? The Grinch: Oh! I was just feeding your reindeer carrots! Father Christmas: By unreining them? Not a good idea. The Grinch cursed himself. He'd been well and truly diddled. He decided to make this old man leave the scene quickly. This was done by punching him. This just made Santa angrier. He leapt into his sleigh and got out another sack full of sticks and coal, this time labelled 'TO THE NAUGHTY'. Father Christmas: You deserve all of this. The Grinch decided that that was not good enough. He leapt at Father Christmas, ready to steal Christmas once and for all. HERE WE GOOO! Santa dodged the first attempted attack and swung his sack at the Grinch, making him stagger backwards. Santa ran forwards, slamming the sack on his back again. The Grinch nimbly dodged the third attempt and kicked Santa backwards, running forwards and continuing his fist combo. It was then that Santa decided to finally lose it. He opened the sack and threw some of the coal at the Grinch, before closing it and bludgeoning the Grinch so that he fell down the side of Mount Crump towards Whoville. Father Christmas: Bloomin' thieves. Never know when to bloomin' well back down. He started to walk down the hill to deliver his presents, but the Grinch leapt up, punching Santa in the face, before running behind him to kick him in the back, making Santa drop both sacks. Santa was the picked up and the Grinch ran up to the summit of Mount Crump, ready to drop Santa. The Grinch: Now I rule Christmas! Just as he was about to throw Santa off, Father Christmas decided to use his weight to stay alive and rolled out of the Grinch's clutches. He then ran over to his sleigh where a few relatives had given him presents early for Christmas. He was going to leave them until he'd finished delivering presents, but the ones that could be used offensively he'd have to open now. He opened one. It was a bottle of prosecco. He gulped it all down. Thankfully, there were three similarly shaped bottles from the same family member. This did nothing except make Santa feel more energised. He picked up the sack of coal yet again and grabbed a few other presents that could be used. Just in time too, as the Grinch leapt on him and the two of them tumbled down into Whoville. All the who's were asleep, so no-one heard the two of them as they got up and the Grinch kicked the sack into his hands. He then swung this at Jolly old Saint Nick, who had to narrowly dodge. Problem was, he didn't and went flying into a who home. The entire family woke up to see Santa open up a present: a hardback book. Father Christmas: What? It's Uncle Joe's present to me! He clonked the Grinch round the head with it, sending him flying backwards. Father Christmas the ran forwards to leap on the Grinch and beat him nearly senseless. The Grinch threw him off, picked him up and threw him back up to Mount Crump, running up the hill to meet up with him. When he did, he found Santa concussed on the floor. He picked him up, walked over to Mount Crump's summit and dropped him, cackling as Santa toppled down. He started to walk back, not noticing something sweep past him. He only looked back around when he heard a familiar laugh. Father Christmas: Ho Ho Ho! The Grinch, mouth wide open in horror, saw Santa in his sleigh, looking down at him. The Grinch: What? B-But I... I... Father Christmas: You don't get rid of me that bloomin' easily. The sleigh rushed forwards, knocking the Grinch into and through several trees. When Santa touched down, the Grinch was dizzily walking towards him. He attempted to slap Santa, but it failed to connect. Santa unwrapped one final present: a bicycle pump. He kicked the Grinch down and pushed the majority of the pump's hosing into the Grinch's mouth, until it connected with the lungs. He pushed down once. Nothing happened. He tried a second time. Nothing. A third time produced nothing once again. He tried one fourth time. There was a faint *pop* as the Grinch's lungs exploded, killing him instantly. Santa picked up the corpse, and threw it off Mount Crump, before going down the hill to deliver all the presents. Conclusion (Cue Another Bloomin' Christmas from ):10) This game's winner is: Father Christmas! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a character from folklore or made by Dr. Seuss. Next Time These two females are damn excellent with a hammer. So, it would make sense for them for them to fight against each other in Ramona Flowers vs Harley Quinn! Also, thanks to UniverseAwesome777 for the idea. Category:GalactaK Category:Christmas themed DBxs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights